gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bravecommander
RX-81ST Standard RX-81 translations! (1) This came from Games MSV. Any info you can get from it, add it to the RX-81ST Standard RX-81 page. Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 02:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) moved the page to a new title, changed the bad wording in the tech and history section, and also fixed up the weapons list. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 04:27, December 30, 2010 (UTC) RX-78NT-X NT-X translations! (1) This came from Games MSV. Any info you can get fromm it, add it to the RX-78NT-X NT-X page. Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 08:23, December 30, 2010 (UTC) limited info i can take from this scan. i can only edit the location of the 2 barrel beam launcher. sorry! Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 09:55, December 30, 2010 (UTC) 00N Chapter 13 http://img9.imageshack.us/img9/2540/14d1f18d194c00.jpg http://img262.imageshack.us/img262/9550/14d1f18d8125dd.jpg http://img17.imageshack.us/img17/7189/14d1f18df10e96.jpg http://img842.imageshack.us/img842/4808/14d1f18e5348f7.jpg http://img194.imageshack.us/img194/627/14d1f18eba8cef.jpg http://img171.imageshack.us/img171/509/14d1f18f3a4c57.jpg http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/1889/14d1f18fa68ac3.jpg http://img832.imageshack.us/img832/1426/14d1f1901f4226.jpg See, if you can find anything interesting. Cite any info posted from Gundam 00N Chapter 13. Thanks. -SonicSP 20:59, January 1, 2011 (UTC) most of the info is already on their respective articles. most of the info is recapping the events of season 1. (more specifically, on teh development of the GN Flag.) the rest is on the drawing of some scenes in the movie, and also on the making of the GNX-III (Half destroyed) diorama. sorry! Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 12:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Psyco Inle translation request Hey there Bravecommander, I hear tell that you're one of the main translators on this site, can you please translate the content on this image and add whatever is missing to the Psyco Inle page? appreciate your work. --Zeikfried, The Knight Fury of Balmung 07:29, January 2, 2011 (UTC) yeah check the section on the inle page. i added some info on the pilot requirements, and also the base MS of the psyco inle. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 12:52, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ...however, there seems to be an error with the referencing. can you please fix that up for me? thanks Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 12:54, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks very much!, I've also fixed the referencing. --Zeikfried, The Knight Fury of Balmung 05:56, January 3, 2011 (UTC) JDG-010 Devil Gundam Junior translations! (1) This came from Games MSV #94. Any info you can get from it, add it to the JDG-010 Devil Gundam Junior page. Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 09:36, January 2, 2011 (UTC) thanks for reading my message. i edited the height and weight to fit the estimations on the scan. Also provided weapons descriptions and added "slave control" to its likst of abilities. PS. if you need some human proof of your work in your debates against exelcore, feel free to ask me. I dont like how that editor works. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 13:03, January 2, 2011 (UTC) RX-121-2 Gundam TR-1 Owsla translations! (1) Any info you can get from it, add it to the RX-121-2 Gundam TR-1 Hazel Owsla page. Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 16:04, January 2, 2011 (UTC) basically all the info is in the tech section. however, i did edit the missile pod in its armaments to have 12 shot missilelauncher and chaff dispanser. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 05:20, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Operating MS translations! (1) (2) We finally created a page for this, now we just need you to fill in most of the blanks. These came from Gundam Wing MS Encyclopedia. Any info you can get from it add it to the Mining Colony Mobile Suit page. Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 05:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) actually, i already completed the translations. i just places the info on kit-chan's page. ill still add the info, though. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 06:04, January 3, 2011 (UTC) well, i refined and separated some data in the history section and put it in the tech section. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 06:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah lol the info I was dumping in there was from Bravecommander XD But yeah, thanks again for the translations! Kit-chan 06:33, January 3, 2011 (UTC) F90 Gundam Formula 90, F90D Gundam F90 Destroid Type, F90A Gundam F90 Assault Type, F90S Gundam F90 Support Type translations! (1) Any info you can get from it, add it to the F90 Gundam Formula 90, F90D Gundam F90 Destroid Type, F90A Gundam F90 Assault Type, and F90S Gundam F90 Support Type pages. Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 06:45, January 3, 2011 (UTC) complete. finished a lot of infobox information corrections on all pages. edit the weapons section on most pages, edited tech section on f90 page. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 07:21, January 3, 2011 (UTC) LRX-077 Sisquiede, LRX-088 Dezpada, & LRX-066 Tera-S'ono Translations (1) (2) These game from Game's MSV. Was curious if you could translate them. I appreciate your efforts. ~ LordNader 22:07, January 3, 2011 (UTC) scan number one is way to blurry, but from what i guess, the info is also on scan 2. ill work on that. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 03:11, January 4, 2011 (UTC) done some fixes to the weight and height. also added the system features and armaments sections to improve the quality of the articles by a bit. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 03:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) MS-06R-1A & MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type Translations needed (1) This is from Game's MSV. I have uploaded the image to both the MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type and MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type wiki pages. I was hoping you would be able to translate it. I also uploaded scans of the MS-08TX(EXAM) Efreet Custom, RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2, and RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3. However, they are lacking in quality. ~ LordNader 22:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC) i have actually ran over and did some msv scans. like the don cannon etc. i saw the efreet custom and blue destiny things. they are way too blurry for me to read. however, i might be able to tdo the zaku ones. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 03:05, January 4, 2011 (UTC) added the granade to the list of weapons. added a few sections to the pages. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 03:38, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Gundam Wing Map Translation Needed (1) I came across this from www.AboutGundamWing.com. I was curious if you could help me match the locations with the After Colony locations page by translating the map. I would greatly appreciate it and I thank you dearly for your work thus far. ~ LordNader 22:25, January 3, 2011 (UTC) yeah most of the stuff i can get is described properly (location wise). however, there are some things i cant really locate due too the cluster of lines near the center. sorry! `Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 03:42, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Chinese? Hey do you have the ability to translate Chinese? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 03:50, January 4, 2011 (UTC) yes, i do. i though i mentioned somewhere else that i can translate chinese because of secondary school curriculum?\ besides most of your recent translations requesta have been in chinese. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 05:39, January 5, 2011 (UTC) What? Seriously? omg......I've been deleting files off my computer because I thought you couldn't translate Chinese...... -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 06:13, January 5, 2011 (UTC) oh man. that really sucks. maybe i should have told you earlier. actually the f90 translation was in chinese. wait. just want to ask. did you recently read the abilities section in my infobox? Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 06:17, January 5, 2011 (UTC) uh no. But anyways, I've been uploading them to a picture hosting site. So I can probably get them back, I'll go look now. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 06:21, January 5, 2011 (UTC) oh ok. thats cool. ill be waiting. `Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 06:25, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Getting images Hey bravecommander, How do I get HQ images from the 00 Movie? Specifcall I wanted to update Tieria' photo. There are two good centered shots of him I'd like to include. One is when he's in his spacesuit talking to Setsuna after the ELS atack, the other is when he's in the red screen of death talking to Sumeragi. So I was just wondering if you need a special kind of program to get images from a movie online? If that makes any sense -_-Gaeaman788 - I'm Batmaaaaaaaaaaannn :D 06:18, January 4, 2011 (UTC) You could just press the "print screen" button or "PRTSC SYSRQ" button when your at the scene you want to take a picture of. Then go to paint and paste it there and save it. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 06:24, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ...yeah that was exactly what i wanted to say. but dont do it on a streaming website. maybe torrent/download a HQ vid and then printscreen, perhaps? hope this helps. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 05:41, January 5, 2011 (UTC) GN remote weapons statistics STATS Yeah, I'm just curious on what the colors represent and the names of the remote weapons. Thanks in advance. Megagundamzero 09:48, January 4, 2011 (UTC) great that will be on your wall soon. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 05:43, January 5, 2011 (UTC) GNX-607T GNXII translations! (1) Heres one of them. This came from Gundam Weapons: Gundam 00V. Any info you can get from it, add it to the GNX-607T GN-XII page. Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 06:25, January 5, 2011 (UTC)